The major goal of the NIEHS Center for Environmental Health Sciences at UCD is to maintain a strong program in the toxicology of agrochemicals and related xenobiotics, particularly relating to human health and the mechanistic aspects of toxicology. A team of 20 Center investigators whose interests are specifically aligned with Center goals has been assembled. Collectively these investigators are in charge of almost $12 million per year (direct costs) in research grants. The Center members include new and experienced scientists, many fields of interest, and strong histories of collaboration. To build an infrastructure which facilitates relationships within and between groups, the Center has been reorganized to form seven facility/service cores: (1) Administrative, (2) Analytical Biochemistry, (3) Cell/Tissue Culture, (4) Cellular and Molecular Imaging, (5) Field Studies (6) Functional Genomics and Molecular Biology, and (7) Primate/Animal Models. In addition, to promote focused research efforts, intellectual stimulation and synergistic interactions, five research cores have been formed: (1) Epidemiology, (2) Molecular Neurotoxicology, (3) Reproductive and Developmental Toxicology, (4) Respiratory Toxicology, and our newest core, (5) Toxicogenomics. The composition of these cores changed to provide flexibility to the Center?s research directions. The Pilot Projects Program is used to bring in new investigators and research ideas. An Affiliate Scientist category was developed to recognize interactions with UCD faculty through a less formal mechanism than full membership, and 11 new Affiliate members were appointed. The new COEP has been carefully guided by the Center Director, and under the leadership of the new coordinator, Rebecca Morrison, the COEP Mini-Grants Program has been an effective program to identify new ideas. From those ideas came a successful long-term program that currently supports four outreach programs for agricultural workers, three K-12 programs, and an alumni/corporate outreach program. In addition, during the current project period, the COEP conducted a national symposium on aging and a town-hall meeting, and sponsored the International Congress on Ecosystem Health in 1999 and the Dioxin 2000 Twentieth International Symposium on Halogenated Environmental Organic Pollutants and POPS. The COEP also serves as an Environmental Health Information Center for the public, answering questions via phone and e-mail, and disseminating information via websites, list servers, newsletters, and annual community events attended by approximately 1,000 people/year. The CEHS program is reviewed annually by the External Advisory Committee consisting of experts in this area of science, the Internal Advisory Committee consisting of eminent scientists with administrative experience at UCD, and the Executive Committee composed of CEHS faculty. The UCD has made a strong commitment of support (approximately 40%/year) by providing salaries and benefits for all Center investigators, providing space, and purchasing equipment for the CEHS.